Self Esteem
by Mystic Cow
Summary: Amu, Utau, Rima and Yaya are all in a band called Self Esteem. They have been preforming at a Halloween festival, where they meet another banded called The Noise, the bands seem to not like each other. Rated T, because K is stupid.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my second Fan Fiction. So be as mean as you want. Oh, and I sorta made some of the characters ooc, if you don't like it tell me, and I'll fix it. So yeah, I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.

* * *

_Self Esteem. _That's the name of our band. If you must know who I am then listen up. I'm Hinamori Amu, lead singer of Self Esteem. I'm fourteen years old and everyone at school, other then my friend, call me Cool 'n Spicy. But that's just my outer character. Okay now on to the other band members.

Yuiki Yaya. Our guitarist. She is thirteen years old and is the childish one, but she actually as grown out of that stage. But still is kinda babyish, she has been taking after me a little with the Cool 'n Spicy attitude, but isn't just like me.

Hoshina Utau. The drummer. She's fourteen years old like me. She is our tough person. Anyone knows to stay away from her or she'll hurt you. She is always wearing wristbands, it's her thing.

Mashiro Rima. The bassist of Self Esteem. She is thirteen like Yaya, and she more like Utau then anyone else, but she doesn't need to hurt people on her own. She has some boys who will do it for her.

And that's Self Esteem for you.

You want to know what we're doing right now don't you? Well we're all walking to school.

"I hate school!" Yaya said stomping her feet as she walked.

"It's not so bad." Rima tried to cheer her up.

"Well you just have to snap your fingers and some boy does everything for you." Utau pointed out.

"Yeah, Rima." I backed up.

"See? Of course you're not going to hate it." Yaya hung her head.

Rima smirked. "Well maybe you guys should be more like me." She stated.

"Whatever." We all said at almost the same time. Rima sat chuckled a little.

By the time I knew it we were at the school. Great.

The four of use walked through the gates and each of us had that same bored look on our faces. But we were all a little happy, because tonight we are going to be preforming at the Halloween festival. It was going to be fun. Some others were also going to be preforming, so we had time to walk around and have fun.

The four of us walked inside to go to our lockers. Mine and Utau's were together, and Yaya's and Rima's were together. Me and Utau had a lot of the same classes.

Us four slit two as we made our way to our lockers. The time that was pretty cool, I guess, is that me and Utau were really popular with the eighth graders, and Yaya, and Rima were popular with the seventh graders.

"Yaya was right, school sucks." Utau said. "and they make us wear these stupid uniforms." She complained.

We had to wear a red plaid skirt, a white button up shirt, a black jacket, and a red tie. Self Esteem were it differently. I unbuttoned the jacket loosened the tie, but a red ribbon around my left arm, and wear leg warmers. Some of my pink hair was up in a messy high ponytail.

Utau didn't wear the jacket, loosened the tie like me, wear black Gothic boots that went to her mid shin, and her black wristbands over her shirt on her wrists. And her long blond hair was up in two high ponytails.

Rima left the jacket buttoned up, put the red tie around her neck and it hung out of her jacket, and had Gothic boots like Utaus, but she put patches red plaid fabric in the boots in random spots. Her long wavy blond hair was left down with a black headband in the front.

Yaya wear the black jacket unbuttoned she did the same thing that Rima did with her boots but Yaya did it with the jacket. It looked cool, she didn't wear the tie or a bow, and her shoes were the same as mine, she wear thigh high black and red socks. Her short golden hair was tied up in two big black bows.

And that's what we normally were.

A guy walked by me and Utau. He whistled at us. "Looking good ladies." he said with a grin on his face.

Utau glared at him as if telling him to run. He caught a glimpse of Utau's glare, and began walking rather fast.

"Idiots." Utau mumbled to me.

I nodded in response. The two of us finally made it to our lockers which were right next to each other.

We opened our lockers then the late bell rang, we didn't care. We graped our books and closed our lockers. I turned around before Utau but she quickly followed. The halls were empty, which was fine.

We started walking to our classes.

"I would much rather be at the festival then school." Utau said, it was a week long, we were there yesterday but we didn't preform. We just looked around. The last day is on Halloween, and everyone says that's the best day to go. We're preforming on that day just like today.

"Me too." I agreed. The two of us entered our class where our teacher stopped mid sentence when we walked in.

"Nice of you two to join us." we could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"Whatever." Utau snarled at the annoying teacher.

"Hoshina-san! Apologize." She demanded.

"I'm oh so sorry Sanjo-sansai." Utau said sarcastically.

"Take your seats." She demanded. We did as asked. Our seats were right next to each other. Mine in the back by the winder hers to the left of me.

* * *

-After school- -Amu's house-

"I'll get our preforming outfits." Utau said. Utau was our own personal designer. She did our hair and picked out our outfits. We each had our own little item to make it original. She knew us all so well that the item really did show our personalities.

"Kay!" Yaya cheered.

Utau grabbed out four jean mini skirts, four black tank tops with the words "Self Esteem" on it, it was written in red fabric and was turned diagonal on the front of the shirt. She then grabbed out four black Gothic Boots that went the mid shin, and grabbed four black chocker necklaces that were just bigger wristbands, and four black studded belts.

She throw one of the outfits at me, one at Yaya, and one at Rima, she left the last one for herself. Now it was time to grab out the items. She grabbed out black leg warmers, that was for me. She throw them at me.

Now it was Yaya's turn. Utau grabbed out two long black arm warmers and throw them at Yaya. She then grabbed out a big black bow and throw it at Rima. Next she grabbed out two black wristbands and left them for herself. The four of us changed into our cloths and we were now ready to go.

It was around six o'clock, we will be performing at nine o'clock, so we have three hours to kill there, and the festival goes on till midnight, so this was actually going to be fun. Of course most people were going to be dressed up, and we were going to be wearing this, it didn't matter.

"Okay, lets go!" Yaya cheered.

"Wait! I still have to do your guises hair!" Utau said as pointed to the spot in front of her.

I got up and sat down right in front of Utau so she could deal with my hair. She took out my X clip and stared brushing my hair.

Once my hair was done, I looked the mirror. My hair was put up in a very messy almost side ponytail with very little hair left down in the front where she but two black small X clips on it. It looked really cute.

Next Rima sat down. The big bow Utau gave Rima was her hairpiece. She brushed Rima's hair and straightened it. Then she out the bow on the right side of Rima's head.

Now Yaya sat down. Utau took out her two big black bows and straightened her hair, then she grabbed a small chunk of hair on the left side of her hair then but it up with normal ponytail pieces. She then did the same on her right side.

Now Utau was going to do her hair. She took out her left ponytail and brushed it, leaving the other one in her hair. She was now done.

"Okay, now we can go." She said and we all stood up.

* * *

The four of us were now at the festival. We went to the stage where we were going to be performing. We wanted to see who was playing right now.

"Lets go up to the front." Utau suggested. We all nodded and made our way to the front.

Once we were there we stared up at the stage as the lights turned black and smoke covered the floor. Then we all heard music play, and then a voice.

(Hello my Hate – Black Veil Brides -do not own!-)

I don't wanna be!

Hello my love, well good riddance and farewell to you.  
This marks the day we met on your terms.  
Hello my hate, well this marks the day I killed you.  
So cuddle, make your bed, we broke the ice...your only dead and..

I Don't wanna be!  
Another dead-weight victim of love tragedy and  
I Dont wanna be!  
Another "look like James Dean" punk trippin' sanity and  
Another straight edge poser preachin'  
Lets be smoke free!  
Cause all I wanna be!  
Is another "who cares" "shot dead" kid, I'm going down, down, down!

I am your hate, you are my love, I am your lust, you are my lovedrug...the one that cures me.  
Hello my hate, well this marks the day I killed you.  
So rest in peace, you made your bed...quit haunting me your only dead!  
I Don't wanna be!  
Another dead-weight victim of love tragedy and  
I Dont wanna be!  
Another "look like James Dean" punk trippin' sanity and  
Another straight edge poser preachin'  
Lets be smoke free!  
Cause all I wanna be!  
Is another "who cares" "shot dead" kid, I'm goin down, down, down!

I stared at the band, they were pretty good. The lead singer had midnight blue hair, and sapphire eyes. He was wearing a black and blue shirt, and black paints (you, his school uniform.). Actually the band was wearing that.

I then looked at the guitarist. He had dark green hair and blue eyes. The bassist had long purple hair that looked pretty girly. The drummer had rusty drown hair that looked like a bush.

The lead singer then started talking.

"This band is called The Noise!" He told the crowd everyone, but Self Esteem, started screaming. We sighed.

"Well this next song is-" I was suddenly pulled away and didn't hear the last part of the sentience.

"The hell?" I said, but then looked to see Utau and the other pulling me away from the band.

"Good music, annoying people." Utau said, Yaya and Rime nodded.

But the lead singer was kind of cute. Whatever.

* * *

What do you think? Please R&R!


	2. Blue Haired Jackass

Took me a long time to update, but whatever. I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.

Self Esteem finally finished with what ever we were doing. Now we were backstage waited to go on. There was a band playing, but it wasn't The Noise. It was something stupid that we just ignored.

Okay, so we were going back stage.

"Hey, Amu!" Utau said before we went backstage.

"Yeah?" I asked with a slight tilt of my head.

"You know what!" Utau almost yelled in my ear. She most be talking about how I was spacing out.

"Sorry." I said with my normal bored tone.

"Yeah, whatever." Utau said before leading us backstage.

The four of us sat down on the floor because there was no where else to sit.

"What song are we going to sing first?" Rima asked me and Utau.

"Um. Brick by Boring Brick(Do not own)?" Utau suggested. The three of us nodded.

"I'm fine with that." I said, Rima and Yaya nodded.

The four of us sat in silence having nothing to talk about.

I noticed four boys walk up to us. Utau and Rima seemed to not notice them.

"Can I help you?" I said in my Cool 'n Spicy voice. The blue haired boy seemed to smirk at that.

I noticed Utau almost answer to me, but then realized there was other people there.

"Yes." The rusty haired kid said with a smug look on his face.

"Whatever." Utau murmured with a glare planted firmly on her face.

"May we sit?" The purpled hair asked. You know these guys by now, don't you? Stupid The Noise.

"Whatever." Yaya said trying to copy my Cool 'n Spicy voice. This made me smirk. I'm so proud of her.

Rima didn't say a thing, and just glared at the other band.

Then the purpled hair boy sat down in between me and Rima. The blue haired boy sat in between me and Utau. The rusty haired boy sat in between Utau and Yaya, and the dark green haired boy sat in between Yaya and Rima.

I sighed, as did Utau. The other two just tried to ignore the band known as The Noise.

"Well, I'm thirsty." Utau stated as she stood up and began walking away.

"I'm thirsty too." Rima said as she followed Utau.

"Don't for get me!" Yaya said in her baby voice as she ran to the other two girls.

"We should go with them." The rusty haired boy said with a slight nod and a smirk.

"Yes." The purple haired boy said, and the rusty haired boy, the dark green haired boy, and the purple haired boy followed my friends. I once again sighed. Now I was stuck with the blue haired boy.

"So, what's your name?" He asked me moving closer to me. Wait. What the hell!

"Amu." I said quickly as I tried to ignore him.

"Uh huh." He moved closer again! He had to be at least seventeen. What is he doing hitting on a fourteen year old?

"Okay! What do you want?" I said getting annoyed at him.

"Don't you want to know my name?" He asked me. Still smirking.

"Know! I don't." I glared at him. Cocky asswhole.

"Well, it's Ikuto." This guy known as Ikuto said.

I ignored him and just stared ahead.

It was silent for a moment until my eyes met dark blue ones. He had to be only an inch away. His hands were on top of mine.

"You have pretty eyes." He smirked. I tried to get my hands free, but to my less fortune it didn't work. He then kissed my cheek! I didn't even know this guy and he's already kissing my cheek! If only Utau were here. I know I was as red as a tomato and it sucked! Ikuto chuckled still smirking. He finally moved away from me.

"Shut up!" I demanded which, once again, made him chuckle. That jackass!

"Why?" He asked with that annoying smirk on his face.

"Because your annoying!" I yelled in his ear.

I then noticed the band that was on stage got off. That means Self Esteem was on! Shit, shit, shit!

"Looks like you're on." He smirked. I started to panic.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I quietly yelled.

"You can't curse, you're only like twelve." He stared down at me.

"I'm fourteen! I can curse all I want(, Damn it xD)!" I stood up and looked around, until I spotted a girl with a blond ponytail.

I pretty much ran to Utau. "Lets go!" I said grabbing Self Esteem, and began running to the stage. I saw that blue haired punk smirk at me. I glared back at him.

"Ass whole." I muttered under my breath.

We finally made it to the stage, and I was a little out of breath from all the running. Great.

I walked over to the microphone, Utau walked over to the drums, Yaya went over to the guitar, and Rima over to the bass.

I began to talk. "Hello, everyone!" I yelled to the crowd, they all screamed back. We played here before so most of them knew us. And others were just screaming because it seemed fun.

"We're Self Esteem, and we're gonna play a song called Brick by Boring Brick!" I yelled again. We waited a little, and then started playing.

(Paramore – Brick but Boring Brick. Do not own.)

She lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of the world that she's left behind  
It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
The angles were all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies  
keep your feet on the ground  
when your head's in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba da  
So one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out  
But it was a trick  
And the clock struck twelve  
Well make sure to build your home brick by boring brick  
or the wolf's gonna blow it down  
keep your feet on the ground  
when your head's in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic  
If it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hand  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Oh even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah  
Go get your shovel  
We'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well go get your shovel  
and we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Band x2:  
ba da ba ba da ba ba da...  
Amu x2:  
ba da ba ba da ba ba da...

We ended the song and everyone started screaming again. I smirked.

And we began playing another song.

Well, short. I know, but I don't care! Just deal with it! XD Okay, please R&R!


	3. It's Just a Teen Party

OHAMEFGEE! It's me. XD! I win. Okay so, I know this story is taking really long for every chapter, and you guys are probably pissed about that. I know I would be. So yeah, sorry. And thanks to everyone who is awesome and favorite the story, or whatever. Okay so I know they pairings are stupid, you know SingerxSinger, DummerxDrummer, but whatever. I really don't know how to fix that now. But yeah it totally ignorant and unoriginal! XD. That's my favorite insult or whatever. Okay now onto the story!

* * *

We finished our songs and walked off the stage. I left first, then Yaya, then Rima, and last was Utau.

We went backstage only to find that other stupid band called The Sound or whatever it was. Oh right! Now I remember. It was The Noise. Stupid name.

The stupid guy who was named Ikuto stared at me with a smirk. I just glared at him.

"What?" I practically yelled at him. Utau stared at me. Rima and Yaya were walking over to where we were sitting before we started playing.

"Oh nothing." Ikuto said still smirking. Something was up. And I was going to find out what.

Before I could yell Utau grabbed my wrist and led me over to where Rima and Yaya were.

"The hell?" I didn't really ask. I was just surprised Utau was the one pulling me away. It's normally the other way around.

"Something is up, and we aren't going to figure it out if we hurt them." Utau said. She noticed it too!

I gave a slight nod, and sat down once we got to Rima and Yaya.

The four of us started talking until we were interrupted by an annoying person clearing their throat.

I looked up only to see that blue haired bastard, and his band. They all sat down next to us, being the annoying people they are.

"What?" Utau asked with a glare planted on her face.

"How old are you?" The rusty haired boy said. I still don't know any of their names. All but that stupid Ikuto.

"How old are you?" Utau repeated with her awesome attitude.

"I'm sixteen. Your turn." He said with a big grin on his face.

"I'm fourteen. What's your name?" Utau said in a pissed off voice.

"Huh, nice. I'm Kukai. And you are?" He seemed like he was trying to flirt but failing. And Utau was two years younger then him! What idiots.

"I'm Utau." She said as she turned her head away from the boy acting as though she was better then him. And she was!

"That's a nice name." The guy known as Kukai said still smiling.

Utau then stared at the group. We all had our eyes on them.

"What?" Utau almost yelled.

"Nothing." Rima said as she turned away, and so did everyone else. At least everyone but Kukai, I think.

"How old are you?" I suddenly asked that Ikuto guy.

"I'm seventeen. Yes, I'm the oldest one in The Noise." He said this time without his smirk. He seemed to not care so much. Oh well.

"Ah." I said running out of things to say.

"How old are you!" Yaya asked the dark green haired boy in her baby voice.

"I-I'm a- I'm only fifteen." He shuddered in the beginning. He was also a little red. Aww! How cute! If only he wasn't in The Noise. They would've made such a cute couple. Even if they are two years apart. That isn't that long.

"Ah, I'm Thirteen. My name is Yaya, by the way. And you are?" She said trying to use that Cool 'n Spicy voice I always use.

"I-I'm K-Kairi." He shuddered again, and was still red. Yaya was rather close to his face, so yeah.

I began ignoring them. Now listening to Rima and the purple haired boy. I think Ikuto was doing the same.

"I'm Nagihik. Fifteen years old. and you are?" He asked in a polite voice.

"I'm Mashiro Rima. Thirteen years of age." She said acting like she was cooler then him.

I ignored them just like Yaya and that guy named Kairi.

I stood up and looked at Utau, who looked back at me. "I'm gonna go check out the place, you wanna come?" I figured Yaya and Rima didn't so I asked Utau.

She nodded. "Sure, lets go." She stood up and we took a step, before we were stopped by a voice.

"Me and Kukai will come too." Ikuto said with a smirk as to two followed us. Me and Utau sighed, but of course didn't care.

* * *

The four of us, me, Utau, Kukai, and Ikuto made it outside. It was around ten or something.

Me and Utau started walking, but Ikuto and Kukai jumped in front of us.

"What?" Utau asked in a bored voice.

"There's a Halloween party here, for teenagers, and we wanted to know if you two wanted to come." Kukai said with a grin.

Me and Utau looked at each other then back at the two in front of us.

"Why not?" I said which made Ikuto smirk. They then started walking in the direction of the party.

Why were we going again. Whatever. It's not like there's gonna be alcohol there. It is a teen party.

* * *

We finally made it to the party. We walked in. The four of us were the only ones not in costume.

All the girls were in pretty slutty clothing, and the guys were hitting on them. What a surprise.

I noticed Kukai and Ikuto go over to what looked like the food thing, or whatever.

Me and Utau followed them. I heard some guy whistle at us. Utau stopped and looked at the guy. She glared daggers at him. He just smirked.

"Do you want me to hurt you?" Utau said still glaring.

"If you like that." He smirked. Utau fisted her hands. Before anything happened I grabbed Utau's hand and pulled or over to me.

"Oh, I see. You two are dating. Well have fun with that then." He said still smirking. I glared at him, as did Utau.

We then started walking away. I let go of Utau's hand once we were finally at the table where Ikuto and Kukai were.

This party so far sucked.

* * *

Another short chapter! Woo! Okay, now please, R&R!


End file.
